1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to the tuning of blades of such engines.
2. Background Art
An essential aspect in designing blades in a gas turbine engine is the tuning of the natural frequency of the blades, such as to avoid blade natural frequencies which coincide with known aerodynamic excitation frequencies. If the natural frequency of oscillation of a blade coincides with the harmonics of the aerodynamic excitation, a destructive resonance can result. Tuning the blades thus allows for minimal forced or resonant vibrations.
Blade tuning can be achieved in many ways. Known blade tuning techniques include varying blade design parameters such as tip profile, length, root thickness, or fixation angle. However, most known blade tuning techniques can have a detrimental effect on other important design parameters such as blade aerodynamics, stress distribution through the blade, manufacturability, or ease of assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved blade tuning in a gas turbine engine.